


Bad Kitty

by neko_atsume



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_atsume/pseuds/neko_atsume
Summary: rebel jaehyun loves taeyong, but cats, not so much (re: jaehyun hates cats and taeyong tries to change that)





	Bad Kitty

taeyong never really thought of dating in high school. all he wanted to do was get good grades and convince his parents to study in college and become what he always has since he was a kid.

a veterinarian.

he's always had a love for animals since he was a kid. his mom told him that when he was younger, they went out to eat. live eel and octopi was placed in front of them to eat and he started crying. he felt bad for the animals.

now that taeyong is older, a senior specifically, he didn't cry at the thought of eating live animals. he often feeds strays he finds in his neighborhood and the school's. taeyong's parents can't have dogs or cats because his older sister is allergic. but, he has a parrot named pebbles.

it's april, which means it's chilly and raining. taeyong worries for strays (but it's worse in the winter). he's also especially busy since he's a senior. taeyong can only help around 2 animals, 3 if it's not raining and 4 if it's warm and sunny out. but, it's usually not too many. there are usually cats since dogs are appreciated more.

when taeyong steps out of school on a friday, it's pouring and he didn't bring an umbrella. kun had to leave early for he got sick and taeil was gon on vacation somewhere. he really didn't talk to anyone else and didn't see any of his other friends. he sighed and throws his hood up and stuffs his hands into his pockets, clutching onto the bags of cat and dog food.

he decides to go a longer route since it's a friday. hopefully he can find more strays.

20 minutes in and he fed a reoccurring gray cat he named totoro and a dog he's never seen. he guesses the dog is new, sadly.

10 minutes away from his home, he finds a small orange kitten. he bends down to become less intimidating to the kitty. he gets the kitty's attention by clicking his tongue sticking his hand out with cat food. the kitty slowly approaches after they deem taeyong safe. the kitty eat a big amount and taeyong smiles as it laps up the crumbs in his hand. 

taeyong shivers and sniffles, feeling the onslaught of a cold, as he lets the kitty finish and pets him gently. suddenly, there's no rain. taeyong looks up, smiling, thinking the rain stopped. but, he's met with a handsome stranger holding a bright yellow umbrella.

"uhm, hello." taeyong greets awkwardly. 

they do a half smile all good-looking boys do, "hey."

there's a good ten seconds of silence, the rain hitting the umbrella filling it. taeyong pets the kitty one last time and the kitty runs off into an alley. taeyong stands from his squatting position and is face to face with the stranger.

"do you, perhaps, go to the school just down the road?" taeyong asks, avoiding their face, pointing in the direction of his school.

they nod, "i'm guessing you do, too?"

taeyong nods and finally looks at the stranger's face clearly. he's never really thought a boy was beautiful, but dang, this boy is beautiful. from his hair to his chin, he's a good mix of pretty and handsome. he has ear piercings, two on each lobe and one cartilage on his left ear. the glinting gold looks real.

he stutters as he introduces himself, "i'm taeyong..." he sticks hand out.

jaehyun gets shocked out of his trance, obviously looking over taeyong, too. "oh! i'm jaehyun." jaehyun takes taeyong's hand in his. they hold it a little longer than strangers should.

"uhm, how come i've never seen you around?" taeyong asks.

"ah, i've just moved here at the beginning at the school year. i haven't seen you either." jaehyun shifts on his two feet. "i'm a junior."

"i'm a senior."

"really?" jaehyun tilts his head in curiosity. it's the cutest thing he's seen. second to cats.

"yea,  i look younger, i know." taeyong smiles and jaehyun might just die inside.

taeyong finally looks at how jaehyun is dressed. it's all named brand and expensive looking. the hypebeast taeyong has always wanted to be. but besides that, jaehyun is well toned. the skinny jeans highlight everything and the slightly wet white shirt don't hide much.

jaehyun notices taeyong checking him out, but doesn't say anything. instead, he looks ya taeyong too. he's dressed in a cute pink hoodie that's too big for him and black skinny jeans. he notes that taeyong is a bit too skinny.

taeyong sneezes mid-checking out. it breaks both of them out of their trances.

jaehyun laughs, "you've gotten sick, huh?"

taeyong's cheeks turn a light shade of pink, "i guess i have. i'll be fine tho, it's nothing."

"what're you doing out here anyway? i saw a, uh, a cat," jaehyun points out.

"oh!" taeyong says excitedly. "i was feeding the stray kitty! i do this very often because i love animals so much. i really wish i could get a dog or a cat especially, but my older sister is allergic. but, i do have a pet parrot, his name is pebbles and he's a beautiful rainbow and he loves to whistle!" when it comes to animals, taeyong can't stop.

jaehyun loves the way taeyong's eyes light up. taeyong jumps a little too and fiddles with his hoodie strings.

"you're gonna get sick if you do it too often in this weather. or bring an umbrella next time."

taeyong smiles, gums and everything,  "i'll try."

after that day, they met again the following when taeyong went to find more strays. jaehyun stayed with him this time, helping him strays. but after getting jaehyun's number and planning a date for next saturday, he realizes jaehyun had only petted and fed the dogs. odd.

**Author's Note:**

> if you watch the return of superman with seungjae, then you know what i’m talking about above.
> 
> feedback is appreciated. i apologize for any errors and thank you for reading :)


End file.
